skyratesfandomcom-20200216-history
Independent
200px |miniflag=OrangeFlag.png |hq=Echo |datefounded=214 AU |type=None |title1= |name1= |title2= |name2= |members= |motto=You can't take the sky from me! }} The Independent Faction is a new faction introduced in Skyrates 2.4 which serves as a sort of catch-all group for those players who do not wish to join one of the major factions or remain in Flight School. Players may join the faction upon reaching the skyland of Echo. The Independent Faction does not compete in the Influence game for Skyland control, but members can compete for Skyland Governorships. The Independent Faction is unique as the only faction that can be rejoined without a time restriction. Join Description The following text appears in the Tavern on Echo when you click "Faction". :Echo is the location of the famous Flight School academy where all skyrates receive their pilot's license. It is also the place where skyrates can declare themselves as an Independent , working only for themselves. :The path of the Independent is not for all tastes. On one hand, you separate yourself from needing to care about the citizens and politics of Skytopia. However, in doing so you lose the thrill of fighting alongside your compatriots for a common goal. Independents need never concern themselves with the Influence Wars, and what color flag flies over a Skyland. However, remember that such flags have been instrumental in forming modern Skytopia. In the end, the choice is yours. - Lord Gilbert :Here you may declare yourself an Independent, caring about your own needs and leaving the rest of Skytopia to fend for themselves. Independent Ranks The information below is for flavor and RP purposes only. Despite being almost the opposite of an "organization", Independents still rank themselves against their peers. The following is a loose guide to the Independent rank system. Combat Corps Many Independents have a fierce desire to dogfight, whether to prove themselves in combat or to seek revenge. In any case, the Combatants use the following rank system. Independent Combatants are referred to as "ICs". *'Airman, Second Class': Fresh from Flight School, these ICs limp themselves through their first few battles, sometimes needing to sell their birds for scrap and beginning anew. Most Independents who end up Apprenticing themselves rank here. *'Airman, First Class': Once Second Class Privates can fend for themselves, no longer needing the guiding hand of a Master, they may shed their status and graduate to First Class. *'Senior Airman': Ready to take on the world, these Independent fliers have begun to explore the plane models beyond their starting CR-4P. *'Staff Sergeant': These ICs have gained some notoriety in Skyland, for better or for worse. *'Technical Sergeant': Flying high and daring opponents, these ICs can be a nightmare for their opponents. *'Master Sergeant': Holding their own against many times their number, Independents ranking themselves here are renowned for their skill. *'Chief Master Sergeant': True terrors of the sky, these master fighters are no joke. If you see one of these, flee as quickly as you can! Trading Fleet Not just in it for the thrill, many Independents wish to supply needy Skytopians with supplies (while making a tidy profit on top, of course). Independent Traders are referred to as "ITs". *'Runner': First reaching for their wings, these ITs rarely make a cargo shipment on time and never without more than a few bullet holes to show for it. *'Trader, Second Class': Challenging though it may be, these ITs manage to shake off the bonds of their CR-4Ps and make a true impact on the economy in Skytopia. *'Trader, First Class': Depending on aerial transport is essential for Skytopia's society. These ITs can not only take commodity cargo, but passengers and more expensive cargo as well. Ensuring safe passage, however, costs extra. *'Parcel Trader': More expensive or fragile cargo is an Independent's specialty. Not only can they get there, but they get there fast. Fighting off the occasional Pirate is a plus. *'Senior Trader': Masters of the trade routes, calling on one of these ITs will guarantee your package on time, safe, and intact. Other Ranks *''' Apprentice-Master (rank): This prefix is added onto the Independent's normal rank when he or she gains an Apprentice. It is not revoked when the Apprenticeship ends. If the Skyrate would already have "Master" in their title (through the IC ranks), then this is suffixed as "AM". *'''Apprentice ''(rank)'': Prefixed to Apprentices' titles. Category:Factions